This is a competing renewal application for a T32 grant that supports Training in Craniofacial and Oral Health Research (T-COHR), an integrated research training program based in the College of Dental Medicine at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). The overarching objective of T-COHR is to foster the development of clinician scientists and scientists focused on oral, dental and craniofacial research. T-COHR provides a strong curriculum and thematic research experiences in an integrative framework that emphasizes mentoring, scientific advancement, academic career development, grantsmanship and productivity. This application requests: (1) continued support for the Dental Scientist Training Program (DSTP), offering a consolidated DMD/PhD degree pathway;(2) continued support for predoctoral research training leading to the PhD degree in biomedical sciences or bioengineering with applications to oral/craniofacial health;and (3) continued support for postdoctoral research training for dentist-scientists and/or non-clinician PhD scientists in basic, translational or bioengineering sciences important to dental, oral or craniofacial health. T-COHR is an integral part of the Center for Oral Health Research (COHR), a University Center of Research Excellence in the College of Dental Medicine that engages faculty and trainees in other disciplines and departments in the Colleges of Medicine, Graduate Studies, Nursing and Dental Medicine at MUSC, the Department of Bioengineering at Clemson University, and the Hollings Cancer Center at MUSC. T-COHR mentoring and training activities are thematically grouped in 4 strategic areas of research focus: (i) basic and translational science related to oral infection and inflammation, (ii) oral pharyngeal cancer biology and cancer immunology, (iii) bioengineering/biomechanics and craniofacial regeneration, and (iv) bio-behavioral factors related to oral and systemic health in special populations. Integrative activities include a College of Medicine Scholars Day, COHR Monthly Meetings and Symposia, an Oral Health Journal Club and Oral Health Seminar Series, as well as didactic instruction through courses designed specifically for T-COHR trainees. T-COHR benefits from excellent administrative support and institutional commitment that provide sustainability to the Center for Oral Health Research. T-COHR includes an integrated multi-year evaluation plan to measure the extent to which program goals and objectives are met. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In the United States, there remains a critical need for well-trained investigators in dental, oral and craniofacial research. This training grant application supports Training in Craniofacial and Oral Health Research (T-COHR), an integrated program based in the College of Dental Medicine at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) to help train the next generation of clinician scientists and scientists engaged in dental, oral and craniofacial research. Research training will be in the areas of oral infection and inflammation, oral cancer, bioengineering and craniofacial regeneration, and bio-behavioral factors related to oral health in special populations.